Jet
This article is about the usable Jet. For the non-usable planes that drop briefcases, see Stealth Jets. Overview The Jet, also known as the Fighter Jet, is an aerial vehicle that was added in the Planes Update. It costs $1,000,000 in-game cash and spawns on the runways at both the Airport and the Military Base. In-game, the Jet appears to be a delta-winged, twin-engine multirole fighter with a gray fuselage, black windows and wheels, and light gray ailerons. The engines leave a short reddish-orange trail behind the plane. Because of its incredible stats, it is advised to use the Jet as a vehicle for grinding, or as a method of escape from the Police. However, due to its inability to be spawned and the difficulty in landing the Jet, some players may find it challenging to use it for these purposes. The Jet is one of the two vehicles (the other being the Stunt) that can use Sky Rings. When flown through, the pilot will be awarded 15 XP. Performance All information is from tests using fully-upgraded vehicles. The Jet is known as one of the most extreme vehicles in Jailbreak due to its incredible stats. The high top speed and acceleration it possesses rival vehicles such as the Volt Bike, Roadster, Bugatti, Torpedo, and Lamborghini. Speed The Jet is certainly a speedy vehicle, as the fasted aerial vehicle in Jailbreak, but it does have some minor shortcomings. Contrary to popular belief, the Jet does not have the fastest top speed in Jailbreak. It is very quick, but when comparing all vehicles at top speed, it is shown to easily fall behind the Torpedo, Bugatti, Lamborghini, and Roadster. In long distances, the Volt Bike is proven to be slightly faster as well. Acceleration-wise, however, the Jet is one of the absolute best. As soon as it reaches flying speed, it will begin accelerating forward with incredible force, and will attain top speed in under five seconds. The Roadster is the only vehicle that manages to beat this, mainly due to its similar tendencies to reach top speed near-instantly. Another subject this plane excels at is travel speed. Combining the ability to fly with the ability to be fast makes for very short point A to point B time. The Volt Bike is the only vehicle that can compete in this aspect, because of its ability to climb over terrain. But while most of the Jet's speed statistics are good, it does suffer from one disadvantage while on the ground: awful reverse speed. Slower than any land vehicle, this makes for long takeoff preparation and sluggish recovery from crashes and mistakes. However, this is not a very important factor overall, as reverse speed is irrelevant when flying in the air with a plane. Ability The flying abilities of the Jet are the best of any aerial vehicle in the game. Being a plane, it is far more maneuverable than any helicopter. Advanced controls and movement allow the Jet to switch direction incredibly quickly, instantly outmatching other aircraft. In addition to superior maneuverability, the Jet is also the highest-flying aerial vehicle in Jailbreak, able to reach a maximum altitude of about 2,100 studs. The only vehicle that comes remotely close is the Stunt plane, which is limited to only about 1,200 studs. Clearly, the Jet has massive advantages over other aerials, and can easily be crowned the highest-performing vehicle in its class. Missiles The Jet has the most powerful missiles in Jailbreak, capable of dealing 85 HP damage to a player upon a direct hit. On an indirect hit, the spash damage effect of the missile explosion will take 50 HP. However, despite their deadliness, these missiles can be hard to accurately fire at a target due to the vehicle's high speed and sharp controls. Jet missiles cost $5,000 for a pack of 10, but because of the mouse being restricted to the control circle during flight, they can only be purchased while the Jet is below flying speed. A new pack of missiles can only be purchased after the player completely uses their current pack. Picture gallery Front.png|''The front of the Jet.'' Left.png|''The left side of the Jet.'' Right.png|''The right side of the Jet.'' Rear.png|''The rear of the Jet.'' Top.png|''The top view of the Jet.'' Missles on Jet.jpeg|''The teaser image for missiles on the Jet.'' jet.jpg|Jet sitting at its spawn point Audio gallery Accelerating above and decelerating below flying speed. Trivia * This vehicle is supposedly based on the Dassault Rafale. ** In real life, the Dassault Rafale is capable of 1.8 Mach speeds (about 1381 mph, or 2222 km/h). However, since the Jailbreak Jet is slower than the Torpedo, which is based on a car that can reach over 285 mph (458 km/h), it would appear that this plane is about five times slower than its real-life counterpart. * Pitching with the Jet will have the elevators move opposite of what they would in real life. * Oddly, the missiles are located on the canards instead of the primary wings like on a normal fighter jet. * When performing sharp turns in the Jet, a heavy breathing sound effect will play. This simulates what a pilot would experience in a turn with high amounts of g-force. * This is the only $1M vehicle that does not spawn at the 1M Dealership. Instead, it spawns at the Airport and the Military Base. * For some reason, the Jet's controls are not labeled. ** Q suppresses vertical maneuvering while letting the vehicle roll freely. ** Shift serves as a sort of handbrake, reducing take-off and stopping distance. * Increasing mouse sensitivity may subjectively improve maneuverability. * On July 13, 2019, the Jet's maneuverability was improved to be more sensitive and responsive to user input. * This was the joint-fourth aerial vehicle added to Jailbreak, alongside with the Stunt, and after the BlackHawk, the UFO, and the Helicopter. * The Jet is the fourth vehicle to be equipped with a weapon, after the Helicopter, the Wraith, the SWAT Van, and the BlackHawk. * The Jet was once infamous for getting permanently stuck after flipping upside-down on flat surfaces. Players would be forced to get a new Jet if they did not somehow lodge their current one free. But as of January 5, 2020, this problem has been fixed; changes Category:Vehicles Category:Aerial Vehicles Category:1 Million Dollar Vehicles Category:Vehicles with a Special Ability Category:Planes Category:Military Category:Vehicles with weapons Category:One Seat Vehicles